landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers
The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers is the twelfth film in The Land Before Time series. Voice Actors English Voice Cast *Nick Price as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Petrie's Brothers *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Kosh/Mo *Tress MacNeille as Mama Flyer *John Ingle as Topsy *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck/Hollowhorn *Ken Stacey as Pterodactyl *Windy Wagner as Pterodactyl *Nika Futterman as Tricia/Petrie's Sisters *Susan Blu as Petrie's Sisters *Rob Trow as Pterodactyl *Frank Welker as Spinosaurus Japanese Voice Cast *Minami Takayama: Littlefoot *Rica Matsumoto: Cera *Satomi Kōrogi: Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya: Petrie *Sailor King: Spike *Yumiko Hori: Tria *George Nakata: Topsy *Kae Araki: Tricia *Urara Takano: Mama Flyer Note: The Japanese voice actors are appearing so far. Plot Petrie is having a difficult time preparing for "The Day of the Flyers", an important day for all of the flying residents of the Great Valley, when all of the young flyers must participate in a very precise flying exhibition to prove that they are ready to fly with the adults. Always a nervous flyer, Petrie has even more trouble flying with his siblings in precise group formations — he’s more of an independent, free-style flier. At the same time, a strange newcomer to the Great Valley has Littlefoot and his friends trying to help figure out just exactly what he is. Named Guido, he’s the strangest looking creature any of the Great Valley creatures has ever seen (Microraptor gui), especially since he’s covered with feathers, and has never seen another like himself. Cera is having her own troubles, as her grumpy dad and his new wife, Tria, get ready to welcome a hatchling to the family. All of these issues come together on the night before "The Day of the Flyers", when Guido starts to figure out what he is, inadvertently leading all of the gang on a perilous adventure into the Mysterious Beyond. Reception Parenting Magazine called The Great Day of the Flyers "Uplifting and adorable!", but Disney Family.com's critic Nancy Davis Kho said that while the film can stimulate discussions between parents and children about peer encouragement and the arrival of younger siblings, and while the songs are also very uplifting, they "almost make Barney songs sound sophisticated". She also believed that the film was slow-paced, and that Petrie's broken English might encourage children to speak that way.Nancy Davis Kho's review on The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, at Disney Family.com family.go.com Retrieved on April 23rd, 2008. Rating The film was rated G by the MPAA. It was also rated G in Canada and in Australia. List of ratings: *Australia: G *Brazil: Livre *Canada (Alberta): G *Canada (BC/SK): G *Canada (Ontario): G *Canada (Manitoba): G *Canada (Maritime): G *Canada (Quebec): G *Canada (Home Video): G *Denmark: A *Finland: K-3 *Germany: o. Al. *Ireland: G *Italy: T *Japan: U *Malaysia: U *Netherlands: AL *Spain: T *Sweden: Btl *United Kingdom: U *United States: G Production The project was announced on August 8, 2005 along with The Land Before Time TV series. It was the first sequel in the series to be filmed in widescreen and the first to be filmed in the high-definition format, although the Region 1 DVD was in full screen (cropping the left and right of the image), though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image. Like other television shows filmed in high-definition (such as American Idol, Father of the Pride, Curious George, and Out of Jimmy's Head) and other films filmed in high-definition (such as The Proud Family Movie, Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry, Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?, and High School Musical), the monitor the animation team would have worked from would have 16:9 and 4:3 safe areas so that the full screen version would not crop off too much of any important visual elements (such as characters). However, the previous film The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration was matted to anamorphic widescreen on DVD in Israel. This film was originally subtitled The Day of the Flyers, but the word "great" was added to the subtitle, due to the Flip, Flap and Fly music video mentioning the current subtitle. This was the first time the Universal Studios website notes this film as a "tween film". The same production team remains, with Charles Grosvenor as director and producer. It was produced by Universal Animation Studios and distributed by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. It was the first film in the series to use the 2006-present Universal Animation Studios logo. This was the second film in the series to contain slow-motion after The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration; as Littlefoot jumps off the falling tree, he is very slow until he lands on the cliff. Skip Jones, who is credited for character animation, also animated the characters in the original Land Before Time around 19 years earlier. Most of the animation in this film is by the Wang Film and Cuckoo's Nest studios in Taiwan (the animators for the most recent sequels), so only a small portion of his work is seen. Music The music and the songs were by Michael Tavera and Kyle Kenneth Batter. This was the second film in the series without James Horner's original score from the first film (the first was The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration), although Michael Tavera's older themes from the previous sequels can still be heard in this film. This was the sixth time Spike sings; his lips can be seen moving when the rest of the gang sings One of a Kind. It was also the first film in the series to end with the ending music from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire since The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. Songs The songs were by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. *One of a Kind *Things Change *Flip, Flap and Fly (an instrumental version can be heard in the end credits) Flip, Flap and Fly music video preview The three-minute Flip, Flap and Fly music video was shown in theaters before Curious George, but only for a limited time. It can be seen on the Curious George and PollyWorld DVDs as one of the following previews. It was never included on the film's disc. The final version of the sequence seems to be different from the music video by using alternate scenes, such as ones that didn't make it to the video, for example, the shot that reveals that the little green flyer was the egg that got lost throughout the song. Also, the music video included some shots that were not in the film. Instead, the whole Flip, Flap and Fly scene just ends with all flyers flying in a formation. Cultural References *The title for the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" is a parody of the song "Flip, Flop and Fly" from Chicken Run. *Tap-dancing feet of an egg during the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" are similar to Happy Feet. Trivia *This is the only film for Nick Price as Littlefoot. *Petrie's Siblings have a big role in this film for the first time. *Grandma Longneck and Mama Swimmer appear but have no speaking roles. *Ducky mentions that she has an aunt who sleep swims. *This was the third film in the series to show a reappearing guest character, the first two being The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, which featured Chomper as a major character, and The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, in which Mo made a cameo appearance during Adventuring. *Mo, Big Daddy and the other Tinysauruses make cameos in the Flip, Flap and Fly number. *This was not the first appearance of a feathered animal; the first two were Ichy the Ichthyornis, from The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists, and the yellow Archaeopteryxes, seen in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, although it was the first appearance of Guido, who's also a feathered animal. *Petrie is afraid of flying through Sky Puffies. *It was originally rumored that Pterano along with his henchmen Rinkus (a Rhamphorhynchus) and Sierra (a Cearadactylus) was going to appear again, however, the idea was apparently dropped. Goofs *Strangely, when Cera crosses the log while singing Things Change, the whites of her eyes turn blue. *After the flyer's "best practice flight ever", Petrie's voice is replaced by one of his siblings when his mouth moves and says "Guido, come on!" *The Spinosaurus in this film has only two fingers in each palm, while real Spinosauruses has three. *When Grandpa Longneck says "If only Grandma was here to see this" after Topsy falls into the mud,his lips don't move. Character Debuts *Recurring characters: **Tricia **Guido *Species debuts: **Microraptor **Spinosaurus (likely influenced by Jurassic Park III) Releases International The film was released on the PAL anamorphic widescreen DVD in Australia on December 6, 2006.The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers - Universal Pictures Australia Retrieved on April 22nd, 2008. It was released on DVD in the United Kingdom on March 26, 2007.Amazon.co.uk: The Land Before Time 12 - The Great Day Of The Flyers: DVD: Charles Grosvenor Retrieved on April 22nd, 2008. Airings The film was originally intended to air on Cartoon Network in the United States on February 25, 2007, two days before its DVD release, but Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase re-aired instead. Also, it was once intended to re-air on Cartoon Network in the United States on February 27, 2007, which is the film's release, but The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island re-aired instead. Region 1 It was released on DVD in the United States and Canada on February 27, 2007.The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers - Universal Studios - NBC Universal Store Retrieved on April 22nd, 2008.Universal DVD - Library Favourites Retrieved on April 22nd, 2008. When the DVD release happened on February 27, 2007, a Wal-Mart Exclusive DVD 2-Pack with two episodes of The Land Before Time TV series was also released to promote the Cartoon Network airing of the TV series in the United States.Land Before Time: The Great Day Of The Flyers (Exclusive), The (Full Frame) - Wal-Mart Retrieved on April 22nd, 2008. Bonus Features *Petrie and Guido's Flying Game *Guido's Sleepwalking Adventure *Sing-Along Songs *Dino-Mite Read Along Home video release history *February 27, 2007 (DVD) Crazy Credits *The film starts with the Universal Studios logo. When the jingle ends, the globe stops and the "Universal" text spins away by going left. After the jingle ends, all countries move, re-forming into the prehistoric continent called 'Pangaea' (the setting of the films) and the camera zooms into the Earth. *The Universal Animation Studios logo, seen after the end credits for the film, contains cue music instead of its original music because the end credits are too short to end the song Flip, Flap and Fly. References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0933064/ The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers] at the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.divshare.com/download/452918-677 The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers video trailer.] *America's Beloved Prehistoric Pals Return in an All-New Dino-Mite Adventure 'The Land Before Time(R): The Great Day of the Flyers'. Category:Land Before Time Movies